Recon 2
by Nick4120
Summary: 6 months have passes since the end of Recon.  The Reich have begun the invasion of the Citadel.  meanwhile on Sanghelios, Kron has captured the Arbiter so Xytan and Rellium go save him and the rest of the Sangheli
1. Chapter 1

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF KOLLIN

2556

SANGHELIOS

Krawl Fortress

Since the Krawl-Sangheli war, Sanghelios has been infested and dominated by the parasitic alien. In charge of the Krawl army is Kron, the Sangheli High Krawl. After he heard of the Covenants defeat, he gathered the remains of the once all-powerful empire and promised them all their former glory and revenge on the Humans and Sangheli.

Kron sat at his throne in the middle of his courtroom. Others that were in the room were Grunts, Brutes, Hunters, and Jackals. The doors on the other side of the room slammed open and revealed 2 brutes dragging a Sangheli with armor that wasn't like the armor of other Sangheli. This one had markings all over it's armor. Kron smiled as he jumped off his throne.

"My brothers!" Kron said as he pointed at the Sangheli. "There lies the true traitor. The Arbiter!"

The courtroom roared with cheer as Kron continued with his speech.

"The one who killed Tartarus, a Brute chieftain, as he tried to start the great journey!" Kron said. "And with the help of the humans and their Demon, He killed the Prophet of Truth as he too tried to start the Great Journey!"

"Traitor!" The entire courtroom shouted.

Kron got down to the Arbiters level so he could talk to him. "So how do you plea?" He smiled.

The Arbiter looked up to see Kron's face. "You... You turn into one of those things... And bring them to your home world and cause your people.. To the verge of Extinction... And you call ME a traitor." he spat at Kron's face. "A thousand Hells await you."

Kron wiped off the spit from his face. "Very well." he punched the Arbiter, breaking one of his Mandibles and knocking off his helmet.

"Take the Arbiter away." Kron said to the Brutes.

"As you wish, Lord Kron." One of the Brutes said as they dragged the Arbiter away.

Kron smiled as the Brutes took away the Arbiter and Left the room. Kron turned back at his Audience. "Let the Krawl lead the Covenant to Victory against our enemies! This shall be a new era for The New Covenant!"

The audience cheered and chanted his name as they left the room, leaving Kron there alone as he picked up the Arbiters helmet.

"Well, Kron. You know how to run a speech." A voice from behind said.

"Master Krux." Kron turned to see the Krawl overlord behind him. "So you saw."

"Indeed." Krux said. "It's been a while since I was on this planet."

"Several changes." Kron said. "All Sangheli are hunted down and either killed or enslaved. Just as you wished."

"You've done well, my apprentice." Krux walked toward a window. "Only 2 things can kill a High Krawl. Other High Krawl, and The Arbiter."

"Yes Master Krux." Kron said. "I am fully aware of that. It's the exact one chosen by the prophets."

Krux stopped. "You mean he wasn't chosen by the Sangheli!"

"Why?" Kron asked:

"The Arbiter was suppose to be chosen by the Sangheli." Krux said.

"Well, The Sangheli did accept him as the Arbiter as he lead them against the Covenant." Kron said. "Does that count?"

"It must." Krux said.

"And what of Richtofen?" Kron asked. "Is he sending Geth reinforcements?"

"I talked to him about it." Krux said. "He said he would. Also, your suppose to be at Kollin."

Kron morphed into his human form as Grant.

"Remember." Krux said. "Your also Commander Grant, not just the ruler of the Covenant."

"Very well." Kron said as he teleported his way to Kollin.

KOLLIN

NPP Headquarters.

Kron got ready for his speech in his Grant form and smiled. "These humans are incredibly stupid. I kill their commander and take his place without question. I can order them around and they do!"

"You are late." A German voice said from behind.

"Sorry, Professor Richtofen." Kron said. "The Covenant finally captured The Arbiter." Kron took out The Arbiters helmet he got from the Courtroom. "See?"

"Very nice." Richtofen said as he took the helmet. "Now go. They are waiting for you."

Kron, now in Commander Grants form, walked out to the press. "After 6 months, We have finally found the UNSC. We are now prepared for the invasion of their location and will begin tonight."

"Commander." A press reporter, young with red hair, asked, "Why? What did the UNSC do to make us go through all this trouble?"

"Grant" Looked at the reporter. "The UNSC created Element 115 and casted it out into space. Eventually, 115 created the Krawl. The same Krawl that has been terrorizing our system for years. Does that answer your question?"

The reported left. "Grant" looked up. "We will begin tonight." he said as he left the room and met with Richtofen. Kron turned back to his Sangheli High Krawl form.

"Excellent, Kron." Richtofen said.

"Yes." Kron said as he took back the Arbiters helmet.

"Your ship is over there." Richtofen said as he pointed to a ship.

"Excellent." Kron said as he entered the ship and launched into space, leading several NPP ships to invade the Citadel.

Recon 2

Ch.1

ELSEWHERE...

Nick woke up in the white bed. Snuggling up next to him was Ka'Zarri, staring at him with a seductive look. "Hello again." He said as he got out of bed.

"Something bothering you?" Ka'Zarri asked as she followed him out of bed.

"Yeah.." Nick said. "How are we connected? Every night ever since that Krawler bit me, you have been in my dreams. Why?"

"115" Ka'Zarri said. "We've both been exposed to it enough."

"Why is everything that has to do with me have to do with 115?" Nick asked.

Ka'Zarri walked up and hugged him. "Not all of it is bad." she said. "We found each other."

Nick looked down and into her yellow eyes. He smiled. "Well we ever meet? In real life? Not in just a dream?"

"Sometime. Hopefully." Ka'Zarri said.

THE APARTMENT

Nick woke up from an alarm on his clock. He pressed the button on the top and yawned.

Glitch then floated in. "Good mourning, Master!" he said.

"Glitch..." Nick said. "You know I hate that. Call me Nick."

"Very well, Master Nick." Glitch said.

Nick sighed and got up. He then got dressed into his ODST armor and walked out as Glitch followed him.

Nick Walked through the Wards, that was where most of the stores on the Citadel were. It took a few months to get use to all the other Aliens there. For the first week on the Citadel, nearly half the UNSC had theirs hands on their guns. Thankfully, no one was shot. Then after a month, a UNSC ship decided to go back to Earth to get rid of The Reich. A few Alliance Ships agreed to go help them. Unfortunately, their last message was from 2 months ago. They are presumed dead.

At last, Nick finally came across the base he was stationed at for patrol. There, he met with Jeena, Zari, and Dr. Halsey. "Dr. Halsey" Nick said.

"Sargent Smyth" Halsey greeted as she looked at a Data pad. After the Battle of Kollin, for saving the UNSC, Nick was promoted to Sargent.

"Heh." Nick said. "Still not getting used to that." He then took off his helmet to drink some coffee.

MEANWHILE... At the Presidium

"I beg you." Xytan said to the Turian Councilor. "That's all I need. A ship and a crew. The fate of my species rests upon it!"

"I've told you once." The Turian said. "And I'll say it again. No, we can't risk any more ships to go on some search and rescue mission for your home planet. We still haven't gotten any communications that went to help the UNSC retake Earth. We can't lose any more ships. Now please, leave me alone." the Turian Councilor left as Xytan looked out a nearby window.

"Those bastards." Xytan said to himself. "They sent a fleet to go help the humans, but can't loan me a single damn ship."

Rellium walked up the hall and saw Xytan. He walked up toward him and Xytan lifted his head.

"What do you want?" Xytan demanded.

"What was that all about?" Rellium said.

"Why do you care?" Xytan asked.

"Weve both have been affected by Kron." Rellium said. "For me, He killed my wife, help Krux win the Krawl War, and got me captured by the NPP. For you, Kron betrayed not only you, his brother, but his entire species. He lead the Krawl to Sanghelios."

"It was so long ago." Xytan said. "20 years ago."

"How did you get there?" Rellium asked.

"What?" Xytan replied.

"How did you get into NPP hands?" Rellium asked. "Surely, they didn't go to Sanghelios and abduct you."

"I barely know." Xytan said. "how the NPP got a hold of me. But, here's what happened when I woke up in their base."

19 years ago

Xytan saw nothing but darkness. But then he heard a voice.

"Doctor! We're getting a pulse."

People were trying to help him.

"Somebody get me a charge!"

Instantly, Xytan felt as a charge of electricity went through him. Xytan awoke from his comma, expecting to meet with Covenant medics. Instead, he was treated with humans. Frightened, he jumped off his hospital bed and noticed that their was something wrong with his arm and leg. They were gone. Replaced with got up and ran out of the room. He ran as far as he could but was met with heavily armed NPP officers. They surrounded Xytan. Then from the large group of officers, a man walked up to Xytan.

"Can you under stand me?" He asked.

Xytan nodded. "Yes."

The man took out his hand for a hand shake. "Commander Grant."

Xytan shook back. "Xytan..."

"Your in good hands. Don't worry, Xytan." Grant said as he and Xytan walked down the hall.

PRESENT DAY

"And that's what happen." Xytan said. "Rellium," he put his hand on Relliums shoulder. "I know what it's like. To lose a loved one."

Rellium looked at Xytan. "Xytan... I'm sorry I couldn't stop Krux from manipulating Kron. My planet was too a massive battleground. Now, all High-Krawl are Either dead or infected by 115."

"No." Xytan said. "Not Kron... he brought that plague to Sanghelios. He is no longer my brother."

"Then who are you talking about?"

Xytan looked out a window. "What the?"

Rellium looked out the window after Xytan. The two couldn't believe what they were seeing. Hundreds of NPP ships, followed by several thousand Geth ships. Xytan and Rellium saw as some ships landed in front of the building they were in.

"Amazing. Isn't it?" a voice from behind said.

Xytan and Rellium to see Kron.

Rellium looks at Kron. "You..."

"Ahh Rellium." Kron disappeared then reappeared next to Rellium with his hand on his shoulder. "Did you miss me? I sure missed you."

Rellium grabbed at Kron, but Kron was too fast. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Xytan and Rellium. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, also, I have a message for Xytan."

"What?" Xytan asked.

Kron took out the Arbiters helmet and threw it to Xytan. Xytan was speechless.

"How..." Xytan picked up the helmet. "How did you get this?"

"He returned to Sanghelios!" Kron said. "All I had to do was capture him! It was easy!" He then heard banging on the door. "Well, it looks like those Reich troops are all ready here. I better go." Kron then disappeared.

Xytan turned his cybernetic hand into a blaster. "Well fight out way out. Then well go to Sanghelios."

"What?" Rellium asked as his hands turned into Scythes.

"The Sangheli need me. The Arbiter needs me." Xytan said.

"Fine." Rellium smiled. "Hopefully, I can kill Kron. No offense."

"Do what ever you want to him." Xytan said. "Im killing Krux."

The doors slammed opened and several Reich troopers ran in. Xytan and Rellium charged into the fight.

MEANWHILE... At the Wards

Nick, Glitch and Zari ran out of the base they were in to help out Alliance soldiers with the Reich. Nick ran up to a Turian soldier who was behind cover. "What's the situation?"

"NPP have a turret up the road!" The Turian said. "There is cover, but theres a Geth sniper are sure to pick you off."

Nick looked up to see the turret. "Ok. Your with us." He told the Turian.

"Got it."

Nick took out a sniper rifle and picked it up. "What your going to do is run out there and distract the Geth sniper and I'll pick it off."

"What?" The Turian shouted.

"Look, it's the only way." Nick said as he pushed the Turian out.

The Turian ran to get out of the way of the Turret. Glitch, Zari and Nick looked up at the buildings waiting for the sniper to appear.

"Nick!" Zari said. "Up there!"

"I got him." Nick looked into the scope and fired a shot clean through the Geth's head. "Headshot." He then aimed for the guy on the turret and fired. "got him. No lets go get that Turian.

Nick, Glitch and Zari ran to look for the Turian, who was behind a car with his leg bleeding.

"Damn bastards." He said. "They got me in the leg."

"Can you walk?" Zari said as she heard voices coming from the corner. "I think more are coming."

"Shit." Nick grabbed the Turians arms. "Zari, grab his legs."

Zari grabbed his legs and they then hurried into a nearby building. They watched as a group of Reich troopers walked past them.

"That was close." Nick said he then turned on his helmet radio. "Anyone there?"

Nothing. All Nick heard was static. "Fuck. Coms must be jammed."

"So what now?" The Turian limped toward Nick and Zari.

"Let's head back to base." Nick said as he looked up and saw ships firing at each other. "Must be hell up there."

One ship was eventually shot down and was heading to Nick, Zari, Glitch and the Turian. "Shit. Run."

They ran as far as they could, but the ship crashed near by, causing a building to fall over. This shook the whole area as if there was an earthquake. Nick ran as much as he could, but a piece of the demolished building fell on his head, knocking him out.

BACK AT THE PRESIDIUM

Xytan took out his energy sword and stabbed a Reich Trooper. "Rellium! Behind you." his cybernetic arm turned into a blaster and shot another Reich trooper that was about to attack Rellium.

"Thanks." Rellium's hand turned into a scythe and he stabbed a trooper. "That looks like all of them."

"Good." Xytan said. He then got a call from Zari. "Zari?"

"Xytan?" Zari said through the radio. "Kee'lah. Thank the ancestors I reached you. Nick is knocked out and-" she was interrupted by and explosion. "Ugh. We're in the wards. Where are you?"

"The Presidium." Replied Xytan. "Don't worry. I'm coming to help you."

"NO." Zari said. "It's too risky. Hostiles are everywhere. We'll hold off as long as we can." she hung up.

Xytan walked to an elevator.

"What are you doing?" Rellium asked.

"To go get Zari." Xytan said.

"Xytan, I know she's like a daughter to you, but it's too risky. She can handle herself. We have to focus on getting to Sanghelios."

"Fine." Xytan said.

Then, they heard a noise from the closet. "What was that?" Rellium asked.

They then went to open the door, to find the Turian councilor. "Xytan?"

"Hiding I see." Xytan said. "Figures."

"Look, I'm not breed for combat like you." The Turian Councilor said. "Can you too help me get to safety?"

Xytan stared at the Councilor. "Give me one reason."

"You help me." The Turian said. "I'll give you a ship filled with soldiers."

Xytan smiled. "Deal."

A few hours later...

When Nick came to, Zari was nowhere to be found. He did notice that he was in a different place. "Zari and the Turian must have helped me out." he said to himself. Nick then heard shouting. It was more like screams of pain. He followed the sound but soon hid when he found that the Turian was being interrogated by a Reich trooper. With him were two Geth.

"I'm going to ask you is the human and Quarian you were with?" He said.

"Go to hell." The Turian said.

The Reich trooper sighed and shot the Turian with his blaster gauntlet. He then turned to the two Geth. "Search the area. They can't be far."

The Geth nodded and began to look.

Nick watched and stayed still until he felt some one put their hand on his back. He turned to see Zari. "Zar-" He said before Zari motioned him to shut up. He then followed her out of the building. It looked like hell out there. The battle still continued. Gunshots were heard.

"Hurry." Zari said. "Were deep in Reich territory."

"Shit." Nick said."What happened?"

"You were knocked out." Zari said. "The Turian and I grabbed you and took you to the building."

"Sir!" Shouted a voice from behind. "I found them! They're over her-URK!" Nick shot him and looked at Zari and Glitch.

"Run."

Nick and Zari ran as fast as they could, and Glitch floated behind them, but Reich were catching up.

"Bosh'tet!" Zari said. "They're right behind us!"

"Dammit!" Nick said as he looked ahead and saw another group of Reich troopers. "We're surrounded."

"Drop your weapons." one of the troopers shouted.

Nick and Zari dropped down their weapons. Nick then saw Glitch's green eye turn red. He was CHARGIN HIS LAZOR.

"Glitch." Nick said. "Don't. Maybe they won't kill us."

Glitch's eye turned back to green and floated down to Nick's level. "Ok." he said in his gleeful voice.

One of the troopers then fired a blue bolt at Glitch, knocking him out.

The Trooper turned to Zari. "You. Pick up that bowling ball and head to our ship. You too." He told Zari and Nick.

Zari picked up Glitch and looked at Nick.

"Don't worry." Nick said. "We'll be fine."

"Move!" A trooper shouted. He then turned on his wrist computer. "Yeah. We got them. We're sending them to the prison ship in the Sol System."

Nick and Zari walked into the ship as it launched into space.

MEANWHILE At the safe zone

Xytan and Rellium came to the zone. With them came the Turian Councilor, who walked toward several alliance guards.

"Remember our deal." Xytan said.

"Look." The Turian Councilor said. "The entire Citadel is a war zone. We won't be able to spare an entire ship and Crew now, but la-"

Xytan's cybernetic arm turned into an energy sword. "Your guards won't stop me. Even if they do kill me, you'll die first."

The Turian councilor sighed. "Alright fine. We can spare ONE ship. That is all."

"Thats better." Xytan said. "Let's go, Rellium." Xytan walked up to the docks.

(AN: Well, that took for friggin ever to write. Now, I am in need of some characters that would be on Sanghelios. All you need to do is put your characters profile in the comments below.)

Faction: New Covenant

Name:

Species: Jackal, Brute, Sentient Geth, Grunt, 115 High-Krawl

Weapons: (must be made from the species.

Bio:

Age:

Rank:

Sex:

Personality:

Appearance:

Crush?:

Faction: Alliance or Sangheli Resistance or Sane High-Krawl

Name:

Species: Sangheli, Turian, Krogan, Salarian, Sane High-Krawl

Weapons: (must be made from species.)

Bio:

Age:

Rank:

Sex:

Personality:

Appearance:


	2. Chapter 2

Recon 2 CH.2

"Uggh..."

"Nick!" Zari said. "Wake up."

Nick woke up on the floor of what seems to be a jail cell. "Where are we?"

"I think we're in some prisoner ship." Zari said.

Nick got up, noticing that he still had his ODST armor on. "Looks like they only took out weapons."

Then, the cell doors opened, revealing two guards pointing guards at them.

"You two." One of the guards said. "Lets go."

"To where exactly?" Nick asked.

"To the arena."

"What?" Zari asked.

"For experimentation. Let's go. Move!" The guard ordered.

The guards pushed Nick and Zari through the Halls and soon enough, a large room that seemed like a coliseum. But it looked like a massacre took place here. All through out the room, there were blood stains, what looked like bullet holes on the walls, and even what was left of a few half-eaten corpses.

"What the hell?" Nick asked. "What kind of experiments do you run here."

"Experimental Bio Organic Weapons. Or BOWs ." A loud voice came from the intercom.

Nick and Zari looked up to see a control center on the top of a wall. Inside the control center was a man that looked around Nick's age with black hair, a red visor, and standard NPP armor.

"Welcome to The Purgatory." The man said through the intercom. "Base Ship for The Infinity Initiative."

"Who the hell are you?" Nick demanded, pointing a finger at the man.

"Me?" He asked. "I'm Toby Storm, lead director of The Infinity Initiative. But enough about me..."

A blur of light appeared in front of Nick and Zari, revealing a holographic image of Toby. "Let's talk about you two." He said as he turned to Nick. "Let's see... Nick Smyth, most wanted throughout the NPP." he turned to Zari. "And Zari Zorah, one from his team of convicts."

"Convicts?" Zari exclaimed. "We were refugees! You Bosh'tets captured us and caged us like animals."

Toby looked at Zari. "I'm gonna pretend I don't know what that means, Ms. Zorah. Anyways, you two are here to test the abilities of experimental Krawlers, made by yours truly. Try to survive, and don't go to easy. Richtofen said he wanted this to last."

The Holo-Toby vanished. Then on the other side of the room, doors opened and out came what looked like a normal Krawler. Then, between Zari and Nick, a pillar holding two firearms ascended from the floor.

Nick chuckled. He then took one of the pistols and shot the Krawler in the head.

"Is that all you got?" Zari shouted to Toby.

"Nope." Toby said. "Watch."

Zari looked back down and saw the Krawler Nick shot wasn't were it was.

"What the h-" Nick said before out of nowhere, a Krawler appeared and attacked him. "Shit!" He then punched the Krawler in the face. The Krawler then vanished in thin air. Nick and Zari then turned back to back.

"Fuck!" Nick said as he turned to Zari. "Look for a shimmer!"

"Got it." Zari said.

Nick looked to the left and saw a shimmer running towards him. He pointed his gun and fired, revealing a Krawler collapsing in front of Nick and Zari.

The Krawler snarled, and attempted to get up, but Nick kicked it back down, holding it down with his foot.

"I don't think so, Pal." Nick said as he and Zari aimed and opened fire at the Krawler's chest.

The Krawler laid there dead. Purple blood pouring from the bullet holes. Nick then walked toward the head and stomped on it. "There!" Nick shouted. "It's dead! Can go back now?"

"Nope." Toby said. "That was only round 1."

Another pillar ascended next to Zari and Nick holding two new clips of ammo for their pistols. The took them and reloaded.

The doors opened again, this time out came a Krawler that looked like it was burning. Fire came out of its chest, mouth and even its eyes.

"The Scorcher." Toby said. "It's basically a living and moving flamethrower."

The Scorcher charged for Nick and Zari. It's spat fire 20 feet away. Nick and Zari dodged the fire and aimed their pistols at it.

"Now!" Nick ordered.

They fired at the Scorcher, killing it. Then it looked like it was glowing, brighter and brighter. Nick saw and realize what was happening.

"Shit!" He turned to Zari. "Run! It's gonna blow!"

But it was too late, the Scorcher blew up, the force from the explosion pushed Nick and Zari to a wall, knocking out both of them.

The Doors opened again, but instead of Krawlers, Two guards ran out toward Nick and Zari. Toby followed them.

"What do oh want us to do with them, sir?" One guard asked.

"Bring Smyth back to his cell." Toby said.

"And the quarian?"

Toby looked at Zari. "Bring her to my office." he said as he left the guards to do their jobs.

Later...

"Ugh."

Nick woke up to see he was being dragged by the guard.

"He still thinks I'm knocks out..." He thought. "I have the advantage."

Nick shoved the guard into a wall, knocking him out. "Now I gotta find Zari."

He ran down the hall, trying to figure out where in the ship he was. He then saw a window on a cell door. There was blood on it. He stepped closer to it. "Hello? Anyone in there?" he asked. He was answered by a claw scratching at the window, causing Nick to jump back. "Jesus! The fuck, is that a Krawler?"

Nick got back up. "I gotta find some way out of here." Nick then continued to run down the Hall.

"Nick!" a voice from a nearby cell shouted.

Nick stopped. "That voice.." he thought. "No way."

Nick walked toward the cell window and looked into the window. "Ka'Zarri?"

Meanwhile

Zari woke up on a couch inside the room, she got up from the couch and looked around to see test tubes, notes, a window that showed the arena. And on the far side of the room, there was a large container that looked like a medical tube. An occupied medical tube. Zari saw a humanoid in it, but it clearly wasn't human. Zari took a step forward to take a better look at the figure.

"Interested? It's called The Titan."

Zari turned in shock, only to see Toby in the flesh. "Storm?"

"Yes." Toby said as he walked toward Zari. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you."

"And what about the Krawlers in the arena?" Zari accused Toby. "You tried to kill us with them!"

"Those Krawlers were weak. Believe me, if I wanted to, you'd be dead." Toby said.

"What do you want?" Zari demanded.

"I want to help you." Toby said as he walked toward a computer. "I wasn't always the lead director of The Infinity Initiative. The one before me, Leonard Church, was based at Zibas red moon base. During the Battle of Kollin, he sent me a message, warning me of Richtofens intentions. To invade Earth, Replace Grant with Kron, and weaponize 115. Here was his last recording."

Toby pressed buttons on the computer and soon a screen popped up with a voice message. The voice had a southern accent in it. "Toby." He said. "My time here is short, we've been fooled by Richtofen. He and grant have no intentions on saving earth from the Covenant. They're yes gonna attack earth. They're looking for something. By the time you hear this, I'll be at Earth, trying to stop all of this."

The message ended. Toby turned to Zari. "I help innocent people, not harm them. What Richtofens doing is wrong. He needs to be stopped."

Zari looked at a Datapad and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Just the names of the actual prisoners here other than you and Nick. Despite how big this ship is, just about all the cells are filled with Krawlers." Toby said, handing the datapad to Zari. "Here."

Zari took the datapad and read it.

PURGATORY PRISONER LIST

Name Sex Species

Theodore Dempsey Male Human

Samantha Maxis Female ?

Warpath ? ?

Glitch ? ?

"Glitch is here?" Zari asked.

"That is correct, Ms. Zorah!" The friendly sounding floating orb said from behind Zari.

"Glitch?" Zari asked. "They just let you... uh... Floating around?"

"I deactivated his laser so he doesn't really pose a threat." Toby said. "But he can get annoying at times. Anyways back to the subject. My plan is to spring the others, along with Nick, set this hell of a ship to blow, get to my ship, The Glitter Freeze, and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Zari said. "And what about the Titan?" she pointed to the medical tube.

"Uggh." Toby said. "No way I'm letting that thing out. It's genetically designed to slaughter everything in sight. It would be dropped down onto an enemy base and when it came out, nothing would stop it." Toby smiled at his own genius. "It's the unstoppable killing machine."

"Kee'Lah, you made that?" Zari asked, terrified.

"Yeah... When Richtofen thought I was still working for him. Now, we're getting out of here. Richtofen will find out soon enough." Toby said as he walked up to a cabinet and pulled out two NPP gauntlets. "Here," He gave them to Zari. "Put one on. You'll need them if we're gonna fight through the guards."

"Tha Guards vill be tha least of your vorries, mr. Storm." a voice on the intercom said.

"Oh no..." Zari said.

"Damn!" Toby shouted, I should have known Richtofen would have the place bugged!"

"I've done more than that!" Richtofen laughed as a holographic image of himself appeared in front of Toby, Zari, and Glitch. "I have complete control of The Purgatory. For example, I'm about to unlock ALL the cells."

"You mad bastard!" Toby said.

"Don't vorry." Richtofen said. "Your deaths will be quick."

The holographic image disappeared. Then red lights started flashing. "Warning." the intercom said. "All cells are open. Repeat, all cells are open."

"Kee'Lah..." Zari said. "What do we do?"

"We stick with the original plan." Toby said. "Except that there will be mutated Krawlers in the way."

The medical tube on the other side of the room hissed opened.

"Oh god.." Toby said. "Run. Now."

Toby, Glitch and Zari immediately ran through the door and closed it. Zari used her gauntlet to blast the door controls. "That will keep it in there."

"Not for a while." Toby said. "I specifically designed it to be able to get through anything."

"Uggh." Zari said. "Why would you make this thing unstoppable!"

"I didn't think it would try to kill us!" Toby said.

(AN: Yep. Chapter 2 is finally up. And still looking for OCs to put on Sanghelios with Xytan and Rellium. Hereis the form thing.

Faction: New Covenant

Name:

Species: Jackal, Brute, Sentient Geth, Grunt, 115 High-Krawl

Weapons: (must be made from the species.

Bio:

Age:

Rank:

Sex:

Personality:

Appearance:

Crush?:

Faction: Alliance or Sangheli Resistance or Sane High-Krawl

Name:

Species: Sangheli, Turian, Krogan, Salarian, Sane High-Krawl

Weapons: (must be made from species.)

Bio:

Age:

Rank:

Sex:

Personality:

Appearance:

Crush?:


End file.
